The invention relates to a gearwheel attached to an expanded tube portion in a force-locking way.
The process of fixing gearwheels on hollow shafts by hydraulic expansion of same is described in DE 38 03 684. In which process the gearwheels have a solid, prior art design to be able to provide elastic resistance to the pressure generated by the expanded tube. As in the case of shrunk or soldered connections, the hub portion may have a purely cylindrical shape. The gearwheels produced as castings or forgings disadvantageously increase the weight and mass inertia moment of the actually lightweight hollow shaft.
DE 35 30 190 A 1 describes a gearwheel which is made of plastic and which, in order to increase stability, has been provided with a steel inset which is bent at right angles several times and which is located on a journal with a hub portion. This hub portion has been provided with a groove to permit the form-fitting engagement of a feather key. A supporting ring slid on to the hub portion serves to prevent the hub portion from bending during the course of producing a force-locking connection produced at the end faces of the gearwheel by means of which the latter is attached via a bolt to a shaft portion. The supporting ring does not accommodate any radial forces.
From DE-OS 28 26 022 a power distributing drive is known in the case of which, in the regon of the gearwheels, thickened shafts and hollow shafts provided with gearwheels are used. Any special features of the connection are not identifiable and the gearwheels are solid.